


Psycho

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Alters [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A bitch named Anti, Anger, Boyfriends, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Jealousy, LITERALLY, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, Wilford stabs a bitch, backstabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Dark wants to make Anti jealous, so he begins to date Wilford. Probably not the best idea, considering Anti is, to say the least, a psycho.





	1. Anti-Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawnieangel76](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dawnieangel76).



Anti watched in pure, unbridled anger as Dark grinded against Wilford. He wasn't _jealous_ per se, he didn't _love_ Dark. But Dark was **his** property, and how **dare** Wilford take him away?

He wanted Wilford to pay. To suffer. To bleed. To rot. To _scream_. The thoughts alone made his heart race. The thought of a begging, pleading Wilford on the brink of insanity was enough to make him lick his lips. _Tantalizing_.

Pitch black eyes met his, and he seethed with rage. He growled as he pushed himself off the wall, stalking towards Dark and his stupid _boyfriend_  with a fake smile.

"Mind if I _cut_ in?" Anti smirked, eyes trained on Dark as he speaks. Dark rolls his eyes, hands still on Wilford as he eyes Anti.

" _Well_ , who do we have _here_? Antisepticeye! Fancy seeing _you_ here!" Wilford drawled, and Anti felt sick to his stomach. Still, he held a smile, extending out his hand for Wilford to kiss. "My my aren't you ever so... _ravishing_." Wilford finished as he took two of Anti's fingers in his mouth. Anti smirked as he eyes stayed on Dark the entire time. He could see-no, _feel_ the anger coming from within him. That jealousy. That...disgusting _love_ feeling. Wilford let go of his fingers with a pop and stood back upright, holding onto Dark.

"No thanks, Anti. I'd much rather stay with Will." Dark sneered, and Wilford giggled.

"Oh _Dark_ , I'm sure we can _spare_ Anti one dance right?"

"Yes Dark, **_spare_** me."Anti smirked again, and Dark squinted his eyes as he got out of Wilford's grasp.

"Sure. Why not. For old time's sake."

"Of course." Anti said as Dark pulled Wilford in for a filthy kiss, and it made Anti's skin crawl. He knew that Dark was trying to make him jealous. That's the only reason they were here, at the club he owned, making out on the fucking dancefloor. He guessed that Dark didn't learn the _first_ time he crossed Anti. Or maybe he loved the fact that Anti's anger made him homicidal. Not that it mattered to him.

"See you two _killers_ later!" Wilford said as he skipped off happily, leaving the two alone. Anti assumed his position, back resting against Dark's chest as Dark's hands migrated to his hips. His electric green hair was right under Dark's chin as he moved his body slow, taunting Dark as he always does.

It was a routine for them. Dark would confess to Anti, and Anti would refuse. Dark would find a replacement for Anti, and Anti would slaughter them. It was a great thing really, and it resulted in some really rough sex afterwards. The only difference now is Wilford.

Wilford was...a _different_ kind of crazy. Pretty much everything was a turn on for him, and he feared nothing. Plus, even Anti had to admit he looked damn sexy in lace. Point is, he was _much_ harder to kill than the average human, and he _looked_ more innocent than he _actually_ was. Which is exactly what made Anti wanna serve Dark his head on a fucking gold platter and make him face it while he fucked him raw.

"Why are you here tonight, Anti?" Dark asked, and Anti chuckled.

"Did you think you could replace me _again_ , Dark? You know how this works. You know i'm _always_ watching."

"I'm not playing your fucking games anymore, Anti."

"Oh?" He said, grinding his hips back on Dark. "And who's going to stop me?"

"If you want me," Dark replied, spinning Anti around to face him with a single move, "you'll have to take me by _force_." He finished, then he pushed Anti against the wall and walked off. Anti licked his lips, smiling as he watched Dark storm away.

"Game on, mo pheata." He purred, eyes following as Dark grabs Wilford and drags him out of the club. "Game on."


	2. Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned for Anti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it bothers people that I mention that Anti gets off on being harmed. I do it with Wilford alot as well, but if you dislike it you probably wont like my writing at all because i sexualize consensual violence ALOT.

"Back again I see?" Anti smiled, staring at his bartop instead of his guest.

"Look at me, Anti."

"Why? I can hear without my eyes."

"Anti."

Anti clicked his tongue, eyes never leaving the shiny bartop. "That's me." He soon felt strong hands around his throat as his back hit the bottles against the wall behind him. He finally met black eyes, and he'd never been more amused. "Ah, hello Dark. Didn't bring your backup this time I see. Long night?"

"Shut the fuck up! _Dammit_ do you ever shut your mouth?"

"Bet you can't make me." Anti smiled, and he growled as he felt Dark's harsh lips on his, rough hands pinning him against the broken glass as it seeps under his skin. He knew Dark would be back. Dark loved him.

He let him press his wrists further into the fractured bottles, a small moan escaping him.

"You always were a slut for pain. You like it when I hurt you, don't you, princess?"

Anti's hips jerked forward primitively at the nickname, his body moving at its own accord. Dark chuckled at him as he threw him down on the ground on his stomach, making sure he hit the solid floor as hard as possible. He sat on the small of Anti's back, yanking both of his hands back behind him harshly. Anti hissed, but he never told Dark to stop.

  
He knew what happened when Dark got riled up.

And he knew he had no say in stopping it.

  
"Keep your hands right there. If you fucking move them, you'll really regret it."

"Did Wilford teach you how to talk like that?" Anti said smugly, nose bleeding out buckets as he smiled. Dark gave him an unamused look, then slapped him with a heavy hand. Anti let out a lewd moan, and Dark smirked down at him.

"Maybe if you stopped being so fucking jealous you'd know I've been like this forever."

Anti cackled, his bones damn near rubbing against each other at the angle they were in. "I'd never be jealous of a freak like Wilford."

"Oh _really_?" Came a familiar voice, and Anti should have seen it coming. "And why would _that_ be?"

"Do you have to ruin _all_ of my plans?" Dark says, and Anti hears Wilford giggle.

"What good would being left out of it do me? I mean, you _did_ drag me into it after all. Now," Wilford said, pulling out his trusty knife with a wiggle to his moustache. "I believe there's some _fun_ to be had."

"Well?" Anti said, smiling into the concrete as his cock throbbed against it. "Are you two going to actually hurt me or just...stand around looking stupid?"

"Oh Anti..." Dark leaned into his ear, pressing down on his arms to the point of breaking them, "I'm gonna hurt you _real_ well."

Anti smiled as he let up, and took this as his chance to push him off into the bartop, successfully freeing himself from the confines of his...well...something. He looked at his arms curiously, the strange, black liquid flowing from them intrigued him. Then, his eyes flicked up to Wilford, and his rage returned. He smiled as Wilford wiggled a finger at him, kicking Dark away as he tried to bring him back down.

"Do you two actually think you can overpower me? I'm _unstoppable_ ," He said, his voice glitching in and out as he walked towards Wilford with an unnatural grin. "More powerful than you two idiots _combined_." He finished, picking up one of the broken bottles.

"Do you think I'm afraid of _you_? Wilford Warfstache fears _noone_." Wilford smiled, big brown eyes shining at the broken bottle. Dark was still trying to gain his correct vision back after being slammed headfirst into the bar, so that gave Anti time enough to kill Wilford. He wasn't going to let some silly little crush get in his way of bloodshed.

Black tar-like blood ran from his arms as he walked towards Wilford, unphased by his injuries. His eyes were green with greed and envy, focused on the kill.

"Anti! Leave him out of this!" Dark screamed, and Anti's right eye twitched. Wilford gave him a small giggle. "This isn't about him, this is about _us_." Dark continued, and now Anti's neck was twitching.

What the hell is going on?

"You stay out of this Dark. You had your chance to save him." Anti smiled, swinging his bottle around like a yoyo. "Now, it's my time to play." He could feel his body glitching in and out, a sign of his emotional misfortune and instability.

He was slipping. He needed Wilford's blood, and he needed it _now_.

Wilford stood before him, relaxing against a column in the bar, twirling his knife like a baton with joy. Anti's hands twitched. He ran towards Wilford at full speed, not realizing the new postioning of his hand.

He felt a short stinging sensation in his stomach, watching the oddly satisfied look on Wilford's face.

Then he felt a second stab, right in his spine, and _damn_ if it didn't actually hurt, but he couldn't help the orgasm that surged through him as Wilford's innocent gasp filled the air and he dropped his bottle.

"Whoops. My knives must have... _slipped_." He smiled at Anti as he withdrew the knives, hands covered in an inky substance. "So sorry, Anti. I really did _love_ playing with you."

Anti smirked as his body twitched on the ground, his orgasm high finally subsiding as shock set into his body. He saw the bottom of Dark's pantsleg, then he felt Dark on top of him, kissing his lips tentatively.

"I told you before. If I can't have you, Anti..." Dark smirked as he cocked his gun at Anti, licking his lips at the blackened, weakened body below him and shrugged. "Then _nobody_ can." He finished, firing two rounds into his lover's body. He took a shaky inhale as Wilford helped him off the ground, patting his back as if he just made a home run.

"Good job _loverboy_! At least that _nutcase_ is outta the way! He was pretty crazy!" Wilford mused, and Dark only smiled peacefully at Anti's body.

Dark huffed as began tucking his gun away as Wilford poured gasoline around the building, headed towards the door.

Wilford clicked his tongue in acknowledgement, and whistled for Dark to follow him out of the door. Dark aimed his gun at the trail and finished off his rounds, watching as the fire exploded, wondering which of the three of them was the biggest psycho of all.


End file.
